Si sigue caminando, es un zombie
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: AU YULLEN REQUETE CRACKFIC Allen es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes a los ataques zombies que han azotado el país, sin embargo, su resistencia no es producto de la suerte y descubrirá que en estos casos, cualquier compañía, aunque sea la de Yuu Kanda, puede ser de ayuda. AVISARÉ SI HAY PORNO.
1. Estaba más muerto

**Si sigue caminando, es un zombie**

**Mandragorapurple**

**Advertencias: yullen, no sé si yaoi, pero si shonen ai, un poco de violencia que sea de cuidado, AU bajo su propio riesgo y zombies (Yin, si lo ves, abrazos XD).**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, las tramas de zombies están tan recicladas que no pertenecen a nadie.**

* * *

><p>Desde el primer ataque había transcurrido demasiado tiempo. Nuevamente había conflictos sociales en esa pequeña comunidad, conflictos que en otro tiempo serían equivalentes a pedir que el vecino cortara el césped, chismes de siempre como los amores secretos y la incesante lucha de poderes. En ese momento la población de la pequeña ciudad fortaleza daba por sentado el aprecio por la comida caliente y las sábanas limpias.<p>

Había dificultades que no desaparecían. Los zombies rondaban en todas direcciones del muro, los jóvenes eran entrenados para la vigilancia y los viejos fraguaban planes para hacer la vida más cómoda y no quedarse sin provisiones.

La noche del segundo ataque, Allen estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza. Como si su cuerpo lo advirtiera, no le dejaba dormir. Su pequeña habitación compartida le permitía escuchar las respiraciones de sus amigos. Ese día habían entrenado más duro que nunca y todos habían caído dormidos después de la cena.

Pero él, por más cansado que estuviera, había recordado a su padre y los recuerdos le llenaban la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Lo tenía bien medido. Los entrenadores les decían a los chicos que no recordaran el momento en que sus familias les habían sido arrebatadas. Se suponía que era el momento de pensar en su presente y en cómo prolongarlo. No tenía tumba para ofrecer flores, no sabía cómo rezar por el alma de Mana y tampoco podía decir en voz alta que era momento de conmemorar su muerte, así que, como la mayoría de los chicos que se veían atormentados por la ausencia, decidió dedicarle su insomnio a Mana esforzándose por recordar todos los momentos felices que habían vivido antes del, hasta ese momento, único ataque.

Cuando sus ojos se querían cerrar, secos por todos los años que había llorado, escuchó un crujido, disparos, silbatos y la marcha de algunas decenas de hombres con dirección al muro cercano. Era usual, los sonidos de la noche, como si los pasos de las botas militares y el chasquido de las armas fueran los grillos de antes. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Las alarmas sonaron y todos los chicos comenzaron a levantarse de sus camas como lo mandaba el entrenamiento. Cuando la mayoría de los chicos estaban vestidos y armados, el viejo Yeegar entró al complejo y les ordenó a los mayores ir al frente, a los demás, como Allen, los envió al refugio. Tomaron sus cosas alterados, la gravedad en el rostro del viejo les decía que esta vez no era un simulacro. Algunos más jóvenes que Allen comenzaron a preguntarse si sería otro ataque, pero la realidad es que no sería nada como el primero, ni de cerca. Muchos ni siquiera lo recordaban o no querían hacerlo, muchos habían sido rescatados de sótanos donde sólo llegaban los gruñidos y gritos de zombies y humanos.

Inexpertos, fueron conducidos al bunker mientras los adultos pasaban a sus lados. Nadie explicaba nada. Allen sintió urgencia. Cross estaba en el frente, estaba seguro y aunque fuera un desgraciado, era lo más cercano a una familia. Cuando entraron en esa habitación, esperó en la puerta para preguntar qué sucedía al señor Yeegar pero, como siempre, le fue ordenado quedarse quieto y esperar hasta que alguien regresara por ellos.

Monroe, una chica mayor que había sido excusada de ir al frente por tener a su cargo la vigilancia de los jóvenes, se acercó a él. Le dijo que el muro del otro lado del complejo había sido derribado.

Allen no quiso creerlo. ¿Quién o qué podría derribar un muro de cinco metros de ancho? Y tan alto… No, no podrían, no sin que alguien lo viera venir.

Las explosiones comenzaron un cuarto de hora después de su entrada en el refugio. Los estantes se movían tanto que dejaban caer los frascos de conserva que estaban almacenados y mientras varios chicos trataban de rescatar los frascos que quedaban enteros, otros se abrazaban mordiéndose los labios para no llorar. En esos momentos de incertidumbre, Allen se daba cuenta que el entrenamiento de los pequeños no servía de mucho.

Cuanto más intenso era el sonido, Monroe trataba de calmarlos explicando que las detonaciones eran de su bando y que eso significaba que los vigilantes y la guardia estaban peleando incansablemente.

Pero Allen no podía quedarse ahí, quería ir en su ayuda y en cuanto los gritos se hicieron cercanos y cada vez con un tono más agudo de horror, su urgencia creció. ¿Serviría de algo en el frente? Los mayores le habían elogiado por sus habilidades, pero no sabía si en realidad podría enfrentarse al horror de ver otra horda de zombies caminando hacia él.

Un aire de decisión se apoderó de él y le pidió a Monroe salir. Aunque su respuesta fue negativa, se dirigió a la puerta y algunos más se levantaron inspirados por su valentía para acompañarlo.

Y todo quedó en silencio.

En el gris que dejaba ver la lámpara de gas se encontraron los ojos de todos los refugiados. "Ganamos" pensaron, pero aquella idea no pudo sembrarse lo suficiente cuando unos terribles rechinidos colmaron el ambiente. Alguien rascaba la puerta… y los costados y el techo del bunker. ¿Uñas? ¿Dientes? Con cada deslizar de eso que hacía chillar el metal los músculos de los chicos se tensaban.

-Estamos seguros, no hay manera de que un zombie abra este lugar – dijo Monroe con calma en su voz y ojos. Allen comprendió que no eran más que humanos enlatados.

Los rasguños pararon y la puerta fue golpeada. Una, dos, tres veces y luego una decena, con ritmo, lento y constante, era seguro que no estaban llamando a la puerta. Monroe tragó saliva y pidió calma, se había decidido a ver por la rendija a la que apenas llegaba. Unos niños le acercaron una caja de madera para ayudarla y las miradas se concentraron en sus acciones. Lentamente levantó el metal que la recubría haciendo rechinar las bisagras. Sus ojos temblaron e inhaló por última vez antes que la puerta fuera derribada.

Fue inevitable que el pesado metal cayera sobre los incautos que esperaban noticias, los gritos comenzaron y Monroe yacía en el piso. Allen no podía moverse, miraba incrédulo el par de sujetos que acababan de pararse en el umbral. Tan frescos, sí, con las manos en la cintura. Un par de chicos se lanzaron con sus cuchillos y un par de escopetas, pero el ataque fue en vano, cada uno de ellos fue lanzado contra los otros. Allen estaba incrédulo, frente a él estaba una persona que creía muerta, mucho más muerta que su padre, alguien que debía ser una proyección del miedo por revivir el episodio del primer ataque, su tío, Neah.

-¿Deberíamos comerlos aquí o afuera? – dijo el hombre al lado de su tío.

Los ojos de Neah se posaron en los de él con indiferencia. No le reconocía, eso le dijo su mirada. Habían pasado casi diez años pero a diferencia de él, Allen jamás podría olvidar un rostro tan similar al de Mana.

Monroe sangrando, con los ojos abiertos y todos los niños llorando y tratando de sacar a la chica de debajo de la puerta le impulsaron a lanzarse hacía su enemigo. Con el cuchillo de su cinturón logró atravesar el abdomen del hombre que conocía pero no obtuvo reacción. El cuchillo fue desenterrado dejando salir algo tan oscuro y falto de fluidez que no parecía sangre.

Fue levantado del brazo y una fila de dientes se enterró en él. Entre gritos y forcejeos, un pedazo de su carne fue arrancado con tal facilidad que parecía ser un papel cortado con una navaja. No se rindió, sin embargo, y su otra mano alcanzó a asestar un golpe en el rostro de su atacante logrando que lo soltara.

Resistiendo el dolor, buscó su navaja para continuar su empresa. Una patada lo hizo caer de bruces y pronto su nuca fue presionada con el peso de un pie que no tenía piedad.

- Deja de jugar, Tyki. Sólo mátalo, no servirá, ni siquiera tiene buen sabor – dijo Neah mientras masticaba.

Allen vio caer al piso su carne, lo había escupido. El pie de Tyki liberó su cuello sólo para caer sobre su cráneo y aplastarlo.

"Bien… así no seré un zombie" pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Bueno, sé que no me he aparecido por mucho tiempo y que esto no es precisamente muy D. Gray –man, pero tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, con la tesis a cuestas y los dolores de mi avanzada edad prefiero hacerlo ahora que puedo. Este es, casi, mi último escape y no porque no quiera o pueda seguir escribiendo, más bien porque es el último recurso que tengo para no pensar en el tema de mi tesis. La amo y la odio. Aquellas que vayan hacia el camino universitario deben saberlo: MORIRÁN. No es un cliché, no es broma, no es que la tesis sea la cosa más difícil, es que simplemente es dejarte los ovarios para vencer a la pereza.**

**Por supuesto, si han llegado hasta aquí, podrán leer que estoy muy agradecida por regalarme un poco de su día y espero que este horror haya despertado su curiosidad.**

**¿Actualización? Tal vez cada quince días, pero prometo que al menos una vez al mes la tendrán y pronto, un proyecto más romántico. Nos leemos luego**

**Mandra.**


	2. La marcha

**Si sigue caminando, es un zombie**

**Mandragorapurple**

**Advertencias: Yullen, sangre, destrucción, apocalipsis, gente hecha mierda, drama, sopas feas.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>La destrucción se había extendido por toda la ciudad fortaleza. Cada pequeña casa, cada muro habían sido dañados y dejados insalvables. El fuego causado por las explosiones no había tenido tiempo de madurar. Una lluvia conveniente había apagado la madera y asentado el polvo del concreto caído, pero también había dejado lodo, charcos teñidos de la sangre de los habitantes y un fresco que pronto se haría un frio terrible. Los aromas habían apaciguado gracias a la humedad, sin embargo, cuando el sol tuvo oportunidad de brillar y secar el desastre, el aroma a muerte comenzó a subir.<p>

Algunos zombies, atraídos por el olor habían cruzado la barrera derrumbada en busca de los cuerpos que el ataque había dejado, no obstante sólo encontraron despojos a penas suficientes para alimentarlos. Los cadáveres que aún tenía cerebro y suficiente carne para funcionar, se arrastraban o intentaban levantarse, pero al final, en la inexperiencia de la nueva vida que habían adquirido, terminaban entre los dientes de grupos de zombies más podridos que a falta de comida trataban de obtener la poca carne "fresca" que quedaba. No era cómodo de ver, pero era la conclusión más adecuada, tarde o temprano a falta de humanos, la carne siempre sería carne.

En medio de todo el caos, Allen despertó. Su cuerpo dolía y apenas podía abrir los ojos con toda esa sangre seca cubriéndole la cara. Aún tirado boca abajo, con la luz del sol permitiéndole mirar su entorno, descubrió que no quedaban más que huesos y girones de tela a su alrededor.

Los recuerdos volvieron a él, pudo ubicarse y preguntarse cómo era que seguía vivo. Habían aplastado su cráneo, sintió como todo se apagaba, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se había vencido como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado mil veces. Se tocó la cabeza, no había nada, tal parecía que incluso la herida que había abierto su rostro estaba curada. Se levantó, todos sus compañeros yacían en el suelo del búnker, irreconocibles. Cuerpos pequeños y ensangrentados, el olor era terrible debido al calor. No tenía idea de cuántos días habían pasado, tal vez sólo era la mañana siguiente del ataque. Cross le había dicho que en situaciones críticas lo mejor para mantener la cordura era ubicar la fecha y hora, llevar la cuenta de los días que pasaban, sin embargo eso no le sería posible. Los huesos estaban limpios y la lluvia había borrado cualquier huella que pudiera darle pistas.

Miró su brazo izquierdo, justo donde había mordido aquel hombre que podía ser su tío y simplemente encontró una enorme cicatriz rojiza. Estaba confundido. Era claro que los zombies habían entrado al búnker, a estas alturas el debería tener los huesos tan limpios como sus amigos. Ese mal sabor que su "tío" había mencionado tal vez era la razón de su supervivencia.

Se sentó tratando de no tocar los restos a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Desde la muerte de Mana y los días que había pasado encerrado con su cuerpo en casa no había sentido tal miedo y desolación. ¿Qué haría?

El día que Mana había muerto, el día parecía normal. Había ido a la escuela, tomado las primeras clases, almorzado y charlado con otros niños. Pero la salida se había adelantado, todos parecían felices pues aunque fuera una evacuación del centro de la ciudad, todos volverían temprano a casa. Los padres de sus amigos habían acudido de inmediato, pero Mana trabaja hasta tarde así que fue su maestra quien lo llevó a casa en su auto, junto con otros chicos de su barrio. Se les ordenó entrar en sus casas y esperar a sus padres. Recordaba la cara angustiada de la profesora ¿Un terremoto? ¿Un ataque terrorista? Nadie le explicó nada. Su padre llegó unas horas después, lo había visto desde la ventana, había estacionado muy mal el auto y había entrado a la casa llamándolo a gritos. En cuanto bajó la escalera, su padre lo abrazó con fuerza, besó sus mejillas y dio gracias por verlo. Le dio una bolsa, le pidió que la llenara de toda la comida enlatada que pudiera. Él fue a la cochera y tomó las cosas que usaban para acampar. Cargaron todo en el auto y arrancaron. Jamás había visto conducir a su padre de esa manera.

En cuanto llegaron a la avenida, vio el embotellamiento, todos en el barrio trataban de salir. Mana maldijo y regresó sin importarle subir el auto a la acera y conducir sobre los patios delanteros de los vecinos. Se escuchaban los gritos de los primeros autos. Volvieron a casa, cerraron todo y esperaron.

Fue en su segundo intento de escape, unos días después, cuando un hombre cubierto en sangre había alcanzado a Mana con una mordida en el cuello.

Allen no pudo llorar. Su pecho se oprimía, su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos ardían, pero no podía llorar aunque era todo lo que quería. En su mente resonaban las palabras su padre: "Sigue caminando".

Se levantó y asomó la cabeza fuera del búnker. Algunos zombies caminaban lento, de aquí a allá. Parecían retirarse, ya no había más alimento.

A lo lejos vio a una masa arrastrándose. Apretó los ojos, el cuerpo estaba cortado por la mitad y su mandíbula había sido arrancada. Agonizante, había cambiado su rumbo al verlo y ahora se dirigía hacia él. Abrió los ojos y se encontraron con los del nuevo zombie. ¿Cómo sabía que era nuevo? La noche anterior había hablado con esa chica. Lenalee. Ella buscaba a su hermano, confiaba ardientemente en que estaba vivo y la esperaba. Ella era mayor que él, la habían mandado al frente. Aún en ese estado podía reconocerla. Iba hacía él, extendía sus manos con prisa. Los gruñidos que emitía y su arrastre habían llamado la atención de algunos muertos vivientes que se alejaban. De inmediato volvieron por ella y se lanzaron jalando con sus dientes la carne que quedaba en ella.

Impulsado por el terror, sabiendo que no se podía hacer nada una vez que alguien quedaba en ese estado, salió del búnker corriendo tan rápido como podía. Llegó derrapando a los escombros del almacén. Respiraba con dificultad, tenía un grito atrapado en el pecho. Ya no podía hacer nada y a pesar de su lógica, la que le decía que huyera lo más lejos que pudiese, una parte de él lo obligó a levantarse y tratar de ayudar a la que había sido Lenalee.

Su sonrisa, su bondad, estaban grabadas en su memoria y no podía renunciar a dejar a una amiga en ese estado. Corrió de vuelta tomando una tabla quemada y atacó a los zombies que estaban prendado de la carne más fresca que podían encontrar en ese desorden.

Ya no sería Lenalee, ni siquiera podía caminar, mucho menos sonreír, pero en su mente quedaba la idea de al menos, poder darle paz, una muerte entera y mejor que ser devorada.

* * *

><p>Kanda y Alma habían permanecido juntos mucho tiempo, incluso después del primer ataque. El día antes del ataque habían charlado hasta tarde por teléfono. El día del ataque se habían escondido tras las gradas del gimnasio para dar su primer beso. Y los días después del ataque habían sobrevivido juntos.<p>

Kanda había cocinado el último paquete de ramen instantáneo que le quedaba. Esperaba a que se cocinara con ansias controladas. Había evitado ese momento por días, pero el hambre a penas lo dejaba caminar. El paquete tenía caducidad de hace cinco años, pero con Alma había descubierto que era probable la leyenda urbana de que la comida chatarra no era más que plástico y cartón, por lo tanto parecía nunca caducar mientras siguiera en su paquete.

Calculaba que llegaría a esa fortaleza que había visto desde la montaña en un par de días, tal vez uno si las baterías de la linterna no se hubieran acabado hace un mes. Era probablemente la única esperanza que le quedaba y esperaba que las explosiones que había escuchado mientras bajaba la montaña no fueran la anticipación de encontrar destrozado el lugar que podía darle cobijo.

Prefería andar solo, sin duda, pero podía cambiar su trabajo por un poco de ayuda. Tal vez un poco de información y luego, seguiría con su camino.

Alma siempre le decía que debían buscar un grupo más grande, pero siempre se las habían apañado bien los dos.

Desde la desaparición de Alma había buscado gente, cualquiera que pudiera darle una pista o incluso encontrar a la misma Alma a salvo, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver a nadie, sin hablar con nadie, sin emitir un sonido y a veces dudaba si podría encontrar las palabras para explicarse.

La cena estaba lista. Su estómago gruñía y muy a su pesar sólo pudo beber el caldo de la sopa. Su cuerpo se sintió mejor, pero debía esperar hasta mañana para comer los fideos, estarían bastante feos, pero seguro le sabrían a gloria.

Apagó la fogata en cuanto comenzó a oscurecer, se puso encima el suéter de Alma y lo cubrió con su chamarra. Llovería de nuevo y no podía quedarse en el suelo. Guardó todo en su mochila y se subió a un árbol con ramas un tanto gruesas.

Hacía más de un mes que no dormía la noche entera, pero tal vez en un par de días tendría techo sobre su cabeza. Tal vez.

Se apoyó en el tronco y cerró los ojos. Aquello le recordaba a esas series de supervivencia que a Alma le encantaba ver. Jamás recordaba ninguno de los consejos, pero él había visto suficientes para intentar. Aunque en la lluvia un rayo podría caerle encima si estaba sobre el árbol, era mejor que llenarse de lodo y caminar mojado y con frio al día siguiente. Sin mencionar los zombies.

Esperaba encontrar un auto si se acercaba lo suficiente a la ciudad. Era un riesgo quedarse sin gasolina en medio de la nada, pero al menos no se estaría enterrando las malditas ramas en el culo. A esas alturas, ya estaba harto del apocalipsis zombie.

Algunos crujidos lo despertaron. Miró hacia abajo y se sobresaltó al descubrir que una caravana de esos cadáveres infames pasaba justo bajo el árbol. Se quedó muy quieto y casi contuvo la respiración. Eso no le gustaba para nada. Venía de la dirección en que estaba el campamento.

Se frotó la cara con molestia. Esperaba que fuera una marcha de rendición, no de victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**No soy una fan de las historias de zombies, pero es octubre, hay que darle alegría al cuerpo. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y esperen el pronto encuentro del yullen.**

**Mandra.**


	3. La regeneración

**Si sigue caminando, es un zombie**

**Mandragorapurple**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yullen, muerte, zombies, AU, mucha "Alma".**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Ktsura Hoshino (ah! Ella está de regreso!)**

* * *

><p>Kanda vio alejarse ese desfile de muertos sin estar convencido de que sus observaciones eran correctas. Aquellos cuerpos se movían rápido, sus movimientos no tenían la torpeza de todos los zombies que había visto, incluso parecían hablar entre ellos, pero no había duda que esa piel gris y el olor a muerte que despedían era el de siempre.<p>

Agazapado en la rama, con el corazón acelerado por el temor a que lo encontraran en esa posición de desventaja y por las cualidades que esas criaturas parecían poseer, decidió seguir callado. Era o más sensato, eran demasiados y aunque pudiese lanzarse a la brava y matar a unos cuantos, recordaba que Alma siempre le ayudaba a reprimir ese odio y urgencia por matar a todos zombies que veía.

Alma le seguía salvando la vida incluso en ausencia. Pero los odiaba más, más y más porque el sólo ver su manera de actuar le daba una pista de lo que encontraría cuando llegase al campamento. Nada.

Unos ojos se encontraron con los suyos y de inmediato pensó que ya estaba muerto. No habría encontrado a Alma, no al vería otra vez, no la volvería a tener en sus brazos… una niña de la caravana lo miraba, pronto todos lo harían, sin embargo, la niña saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y cuando la llamaron "Road", siguió su camino. Se había quedado de piedra. Nunca había visto tal cosa. Pero considerando que los otros zombies iban charlando, no debía sorprenderlo, más bien preocuparlo.

Le habían dejado vivir otro día más sólo para que descubriera lo que temía. Al llegar al sitio se encontró con un muro echado abajo, huesos por todos lados, escombros a lo lejos. Se frotó la cara con el dorso de la mano y miró el panorama por un momento. Aún quedaban algunos zombies lentos, de los normales, buscando comida. Atravesó la el muro y desenvainó la katana que llevaba en la espalda. Con Alma había descubierto que era mucho más efectivo cortar de tajo las cabezas que dar disparos como loco. El arma en su cintura estaba reservada para momentos críticos y este no era uno de ellos.

Avanzó acabando con varios reanimados que estorban en su camino, siempre pensando que un acabar con uno de ellos era unos menos del cual preocuparse en el futuro. Así llegó a una casita ruinosa y exploró buscando comida. Había algunas latas de todo y sin discriminar metió en su mochila lo que encontró. Ya veía lejano el tiempo en que sólo quería comer soba con su padre, había aprendido que en un apocalipsis es imposible ponerse exigente en cualquier aspecto. Encontró también algunas armas, pero las dejó, prefería cargar el peso de la comida que armarse hasta los dientes y volverse lento.

Cuando estuvo preparado para salir, la puerta se abrió y desenvainó tomó la espada. Era un chico, estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Parecía desesperado, se tocaba la cara con las manos y lloraba. Antes de poder llamar su atención, salió corriendo nuevamente y desde el marco pudo ver como tomaba una tabla y se enfrentaba a los zombies que se habían reunido a devorar algo. Había sobrevivientes. Y ese chico era un estúpido al pensar que podría salvar a la persona que los zombies mordían.

Lo vio luchar, dejar en la tierra a varias criaturas y tratar de tomar en brazos a una persona de la cual sólo quedaba el torso. El humano maltrecho en sus brazos estaba a punto de morderlo así que corrió y se dispuso a acabar con él, sin embargo el chico ya había sido mordido en el hombro y ahora sangraba.

Kanda clavó su espada en la cabeza de esa cosa una vez que el chico la había lanzado al suelo por instinto, de inmediato dejó de moverse.

Kanda sacó su katana y chasqueó la lengua. Estaba como al principio, de todas maneras en un principio había pensado que no habría gente ahí. Cortó un par de zombies y cuando tuvo el campo libre, se dio la vuelta para acabar con el chico antes del cambio.

Lo miró, tirado en el suelo, lloraba con furia y lo miraba como si no comprendiera lo que estaba pasando. No había visto a alguien vivo desde que Alma le había sido arrebatada y ahora este encuentro terminaría así, por estupidez. Levantó la hoja y justo cuando iba a cortar pudo ver cómo la parte de carne que le había sido arrancada al sujeto se regeneraba.

Bajó la espada. Casi al principio del apocalipsis, Alma y él habían quedado encerrados en una estación de policía pensando que ahí podrían encontrar ayuda. No eran expertos en las situaciones y un perro que merodeaba la estación había mordido a Alma en la pierna. Ella le había dicho que debía matarla antes del cambio, que no debía poner su vida en peligro, pero él ya había decidido que si tenía que dejarla en ese lugar, si tenía que ser mordido por alguien, se quedaría y enfrentaría el que ella lo hiciera. Esperaron el cambio varias horas, sin embargo la herida había sanado y Alma no parecía haberse transformado. Tal vez era porque la mordida venía de un perro, tal vez era porque eran pequeños y resistentes, tal vez habían tenido suerte. Pero jamás volvió a permitir que algo la mordiera hasta el día de su desaparición.

El chico a su lado se había desmayado. Contra sí mismo y con la esperanza de que ese chico tal vez supiera algo de Alma, lo arrastró hasta la casita donde había estado y esperó hasta que despertara.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Ahí está, de vuelta a esto. No he roto la promesa y me da gusto. Por otro lado quiero agradecer los comentarios pues me dan confianza en que esto no es del todo una locura XD. Además, en unos días pondré aquel proyecto romántico que preparo.**

**Gracias por todo y espero que les guste.**

**Mandra.**


End file.
